New Addition
by MarcelinaRose
Summary: After a month of morning sickness, Russell finds himself pregnant with the child of his roommate, Lumpy, due to him being in a drunken state. Yaoi and mpreg. Don't like, don't read. Second story in my AU.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Behold is what I believe to be the first LumpyxRussell fanfic on this God damn site. Seriously, I try finding a lemon of these two and I don't, and this site has everything. Also, please be aware that this is my first mpreg fic, so criticize all you want. On a side note, if you don't like mpreg, then don't read it. Otherwise enjoy what I have to offer. And before anyone asks me, this will be at least 3-4 chapters long and will be complete around this week or next week. Also, let me know in the comment box if you can find the _Grandpa Hates Valentimes_ reference. On a side note, this story is one of the many stories that are a part of my Happy Tree Friends AU(read my bio for the information).**

 **I own NOTHING of Happy Tree Friends. All credit goes to Mondo Media.**

Russell groaned to himself as he crossed his arms and closed his eye, waiting for the test results from Sniffles, hoping that what he was thinking wasn't true. The past month had consisted nothing but morning sickness and headaches, it was getting rather annoying by the time the month had ended. Of course, when he went to talk to his friends(which consisted of Cuddles, Toothy, Giggles along with a few others), they suggested the possibility that could be explained by Sniffles. Now he was waiting for the bluenette's confirmation to see about whether or not his friends were right.

He heard the door open and lifted his head to see Sniffles step into the room with a clipboard in his hand. Russell uncrossed his arms and glanced over at the intelligent bluenette, who sat in a nearby chair and sighed. "Well?" Russell asked him in a worried tone, having Sniffles sigh once again and push up his glasses. "Well according to what it says here, and believe me, I've run through this so many times today. But it's not wrong. I'm surprised to say this, but you truly are pregnant, Russell."

Russell was so in shock, he collapsed onto his knees with a widened eye. He was trying to process what the bluenette had just said to him. At first, it seemed impossible that he could be pregnant, let alone any male on the face of the Earth, but after his friends had suggested the idea, and Sniffles confirming that idea, he couldn't doubt it. It just didn't seem possible for this to happen to him. Russell saw his vision start to blur, and he began to feel dizzy, feeling nausea run through him. Without resistance, he fell unconscious to the floor.

* * *

Russell awoke a few hours later to find himself in what appeared to be Snifffles' room. He turned onto his side, thinking back to what Sniffles had told him before he passed out then letting out a loud, irritated groan and diving under the covers. Honestly, he didn't believe Sniffles, but he's the most trustworthy out of all the Happy Tree Friends, so everything that came out of his mouth was believable.

The bluenette sat up and brought his knees closer to himself, the only thing he could think about at the moment is how he became pregnant in the first place. He thought back to all of the guys who he had a close relationship to: Cuddles and Toothy obviously have a thing for each other(or so everyone says), so they can't be responsible, Handy is dating Petunia, Nutty has a crush on Sniffles, and Disco Bear is too busy trying to flirt with Giggles and Petunia. Another thought that came to his mind was the idea that those mischievous, kleptomaniac twins might be pulling a prank on him but started to doubt that idea since he believed they weren't capable of pulling that off and nothing gets past Sniffles. He then started to believe that Flippy's other self, Fliqpy, possibly drugged him some time ago, but then again, Sniffles would have known that too.

His thoughts were interrupted when the intelligent bluenette stepped into the room with two cups of tea. "I'm sorry that was quite a shock for you. You probably weren't expecting it." He handed one of the cups to Russell, who thanks him as he took a seat in a nearby chair. "Now, I hope you don't mind if I ask this, since this more of a personal question that no normal person would ask-"

"I don't think anyone is normal." Russell butted in while taking a sip of his tea. Sniffles let out a cough before continuing. "Now then, have you had sexual intercourse with anyone before you got sick?"

"I don't beli-" The bluenette cut himself off as an image flashed through his mind, and a blush spread across his face. He lowered his head in embarrassment as his blush darkened, and Sniffles raised an eyebrow. "A-Actually, there was one," Russell stammered while keeping his head down, clutching one of his fists. "And it's that damn stupid drunk."

"Do tell." Sniffles set his cup down on a nearby table and folded his hands in his lap. Russell released a sigh as his mind wandered back down memory lane.

 _Russell tried to help Lumpy not stumble through the front door of their apartment. The taller of the two was a drunk mess for some very odd yet stupid reason, and his roommate was the first one he stumbled upon, and made sure that he at least tried to stay out of trouble._

 _"You really have to stop drinking sometimes." The smaller bluenette was saying as he closed the front door with the heel of his foot, and lead Lumpy towards the living room. "Last week I got mugged by a goddamn ballerina," He was muttering drunkenly. "She tried to make me pass away, then the bitch spun away."_

 _"I highly doubt that." Russell set him down on the couch and was about to walk away until a hand grabbed him by the arm and he turned around to see Lumpy's drunken smile. "Um do you need something?" He asked before he was pulled down and pinned to the floor by the taller bluenette. Before he could react, a pair of lips were slammed against his own, and a pair of hands grabbed at his shoulders. "W-Wait a minute-" He was cut off once again with another kiss from Lumpy, and he grew quite scared when he felt something press against his stomach, having him squirm a little in an attempt to push off the taller male. Instead, Lumpy let out a pleasured moan as the bulge in his pants grew._

 _The more Russell squirmed, the worst Lumpy became, even going so far as to tie the smaller male's hands together so he wouldn't escape. Russell started to whimper a bit as his pants and boots were pulled off of him. He honestly never thought he would lose his virginity like this: tied up on the floor with his best friend who clearly didn't know what he was doing._

 _Lumpy unbuttoned his pants and pulled out his erection, making Russell squirm and close his legs, only for them to be pulled apart. "Wait Lumpy- hold on!" He protested until letting out a silent scream when the taller bluenette entered him._

Russell was on the verge of ripping his hair out when he finished, Sniffles pushing up his glasses once again. "So what you're saying is that he raped you?"

"Yes!" Russell almost shouted before taking a breath. "Do you know how much that hurts!? Having a dick shoved up your ass isn't a pleasant thing!"

"Pain aside, when are you going to tell him?" The intelligent male asked, having Russell lower his head once again. Sniffles had a point, but Lumpy wasn't the brightest tool in the shed. Knowing him, he probably had already forgotten that night and just living his life as though nothing had happened between the two of them. Another thought was that if he did tell Lumpy, he would do something stupid and reckless(what that might be, Russell wasn't so sure), so he also expected that reaction.

* * *

Russell closed the front door behind him and sighed, taking a step forward to see if he could find his dense roommate. As he made his way back to his apartment, he spotted Lammy having what looked like a tea party with her pickle (Who was in his human form so people wouldn't question), Pop was walking Cub home from preschool (Russell still wonders how he still has custody over that child after how many times he's been killed by his father), Mime was taking a walk with Mole, and above him he saw Splendid and Splendont having some sort of race.

Before he noticed, a figure crashed into him and knocking him on the concrete. He winced before he saw a thin trail of blood stream down his arm. He looked up to see the hyper as ever Nutty nursing a bruise on his head. The lime-haired teen glanced at him with wide eyes. "Shit, sorry Russell," He stood up and helped the bluenette off of the ground. "I wasn't watching where I was going. Oh by the way, Lumpy was looking for you. Seems as though he wants to talk to you about something."

"Oh really now," Russell rolled his eyes with a shrug, wiping blood off of his arm. "Well thanks for telling me."

"Welcome, now I gotta get to Sniffles' place," Nutty held up a shopping bag with a grin. "Can't wait to show him my new outfit."

"If you want to seduce him, then why are you telling me?" His question made the lime-haired teen blush a deep red and shot his head down. "I-It's not like that."

"Sure it isn't." Russell walked passed him and continued on his way, passing the various Tree Friends going about their daily lives, until finally, he reached his apartment. Opening the front door, he was welcomed with the sound of sports emitting from the TV along with two voices. He stepped into the living room to see Lumpy on the couch talking with Flippy. "I'm home." He interrupted, having the two males turn around. "Oh hey Russell," Flippy greeted with a smile before standing up. "Well I better be getting home. Don't want Flaky to worry about me."

"Sure." Both bluenette males watched as the veteran exited the house, and Lumpy turned off the TV. Russell sat next to him on the couch and brought his knees to his chest. "Nutty said that you wanted to talk."

"Yeah," Lumpy twirled his finger around one of the yellow strands in his hair and lowered his head. "Listen, I'm sorry about what I did that night." The smaller bluenette's head shot towards him in shock. _Wait a minute. He actually remembers what happened!?_ His thoughts were swirling around in his head as his eyes were filled with confusion. He was honestly surprised with Lumpy's apology, and almost believed that he had some common sense. "I wasn't myself and if you're mad at me, then that's okay. I can understand if you are."

Russell was a bit speechless when the bluenette started to leave the room until the younger male grabbed the back of his shirt. "Wait Lumpy," The taller bluenette turned around to face him as the grip on his shirt tightened. "I-I'm not mad. Well not anymore. At first, I was pretty upset and I thought that you must have really lost your mind but then I thought that deep down, that's how you really felt about me. Who could get mad about that? So then I figured that I'd just accept your feelings. And also," Russell grew a faint blush across his cheeks. "I wouldn't mind doing that again."

Lumpy's eyes widened as the smaller male wrapped arms around him, and he slowly returned the hug. "Are you sure?" Russell nodded in return before pulling away with a smile. "Yes, but let's save that for after the baby is born." The stunned look on the taller male's face made him giggle somewhat, and he cupped Lumpy's cheeks with a smile. "Don't freak out when I say this: Yes I am pregnant, it's yours, and before you ask, yes I am a 100% genuine male." The taller bluenette closed his eyes and lowered his head, wrapping his arms around the smaller of the two and pulling him close. Russell wrapped his arms around his neck and gave him a light peck on the lips. He smiled and pulled them both on the couch, snuggling up to his roommate and closing his eyes. "Hey, can we do it one more time?"

"You really do have a one-track mind, don't you?" The small bluenette lifted his head and pecked him on the lips once again. "Well alright. But just one more time, got it? And be gentle this time."

"I got it." Lumpy locked their lips together in a sweet kiss as his hands grabbed Russell's hips, pulling the male's small figure closer to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

 **I own NOTHING of Happy Tree Friends. All credit goes to Mondo Media.**

Once the small being slid out of his body with little effort, Russell fell back on the bed in exhaustion as a small cry rang in his ears. His entire body ached due to the pain, so he didn't bother trying to move. He opened his eye across from him to see Sniffles with a calm smile on his face, and a small hand waving from a bundle in Nutty's arms, followed by cooing sounds. He smiled and threw his head back once again, letting out a loud, exhausted sigh and closing his eye. "Impatient little thing, isn't she?" Nutty stated while handing the bundle to Sniffles. "I mean, she could have waited a few more weeks."

"She was probably curious about the world around her, so I don't think she could." The child rubbed her eyes and yawned, snuggling herself in Sniffles's arms. The door slowly creaked open, and both males turned to see Giggles and Petunia enter the room with glares. "Have you reached him yet?" The bluenette asked.

"I don't know if he's deaf or what, but we've called him a thousand times, and he still hasn't picked up," Petunia huffed her breath and crossed her arms. "Not even Cuddles or Toothy can find him. What about you two?"

"I tried a few times, but I got was a voicemail," Nutty replied while pulling out a small lollipop from his pocket and chewing on it gently. "Shouldn't he at least have an idea to stay with Russell around this time? I mean until his baby decided to come early."

"I know he's an idiot, but I honestly didn't expect him to be this stupid," Giggles leaned against the wall with her hands behind her back. "Well he did show signs of intelligence a few times."

"Where is he?" The group heard Russell mutter, as he weakly glanced around in hope of finding the bluenette. "Where's Lumpy?" The group honestly had no idea how to respond. They knew that Russell had been expecting the taller male to be there for him when he had the baby, but the unexpected timing changed the situation completely. Giggles and Petunia were thinking of telling him that Lumpy had simply lost track of time, but doubted that idea since Lumpy would have probably known something was wrong (considering the fact that Russell was in labor for about six hours). Sniffles and Nutty didn't want to say anything that would upset him, since it was pretty obvious to everyone that Russell was in love with Lumpy, and this moment meant so much to him. To them, a response would just make him more stressed than he already is.

"Don't worry about that," Petunia spoke up. "You should probably get some rest after what you've been through." Everyone could see it: the saddened, desperate look in the bluenette's eyes. That's when they knew they needed to find Lumpy before Russell completely lost it. They nodded to each other before Giggles and Petunia exited the room to search for the tall bluenette once again. Sniffles gave the baby back to Nutty before gently grasping Russell's shoulders. "Lumpy is on his way. Until then, get some rest." The bluenette rested his head on the pillow and Sniffles had him close his eyes.

* * *

Lumpy hummed happily to himself as he exited the movie theater, throwing his bag of popcorn in a nearby trashcan before pulling out his phone. He lifted an eyebrow when he saw numerous missed calls from Giggles, Petunia, and Nutty, and one text from Russell. He checked the text first, thinking that the bluenette had sent him another baby picture and how excited he was for the baby to be born. Instead, his eyes widened at the text he received: _"Baby's coming. In a lot of pain. Please be here."_ Lumpy's face turned pale as his phone slipped from his fingers and landed with a clank on the ground. He glanced down to see when the text was sent to him, and the remaining color in his face vanished when he saw that the text had been sent only a couple hours ago. He leaned against the wall to catch himself from collapsing, but ended up sliding towards the ground anyway, feeling his vision fade.

"Lumpy! Lumpy wake up!"

He felt someone shake him, and opened one blurred eye to see red, his vision clearing only for him to glance at Flaky's concerned face. He sat up, groaning a little before lifting his head to see both Giggles and Petunia glaring down at him. "About time we found you." Petunia huffed her breath before turning to the red-head. "Thanks for the help, Flaky. Aren't you supposed to have dinner with Flippy?"

"Y-Yes, but on my way I-I saw Lumpy passed out," Flaky stammered while lowering his head. "I-I thought he was hurt, s-so-"

"That's alright. Now go see Flippy." The boy nodded before standing up, brushing off his shorts and making his way back into town. Giggles and Petunia both turned to the bluenette as he also stood up from the ground. "We've been trying to contact you for six hours," The pinkette grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him towards her. "What the hell were you doing?"

"I uh. ." He saw the anger in their eyes, and knew it had something to do with Russell's text. "I was in the theater."

"For six hours!?" Both girls exclaimed and Giggles let him go while huffing her breath. "And while you were there, we've been trying to contact you because Russell went into an unexpected labor."

"He nearly had a mental breakdown because you weren't there," Petunia added on with a glare. "This meant so much to him and you weren't there to support him." Lumpy stayed silent, guilt starting to swell up inside of him. If only he had stayed with the smaller male the previous month, keeping him safe from any danger (especially from Fliqpy and the twins), and he was doing just that, until Flippy turned into Fliqpy and slaughtered everyone at the New Year's party. At that time, Russell was in no danger in a way, since Fliqpy didn't kill him if he had no chance of defending himself. Lumpy was one of the last to be killed, and he was afraid of Fliqpy killing Russell, so he did his best to protect him.

Lumpy raced passed the girls and headed into town. "Hey hold up!" Giggles shouted to him, but ended up following him anyway.

* * *

Sniffles answered the door only to see Lumpy race inside. "Where were you?"

"Where is he?" The tall bluenette grabbed the scientist's shoulders with worried eyes. "Or so help me God I will tear this place apart." Sniffles pulled away and started to head up the stairs. "Follow me." Lumpy sped after him as the two entered the hallway, the small male making his way towards the third door on the left. He opened it slowly, but the door nearly slammed against the wall as Lumpy pushed past him and glanced around. He saw Nutty smile at him, and then saw Russell's sleeping figure on the bed with a small bundle next to him. "You're here." Nutty breathed out, but Lumpy ignored him and headed straight for the sleeping bluenette, cupping one of his cheeks and pulling their faces close. He looked down at the child who slept peacefully next to him. She took on Russell's looks, the tufts of hair on her head were blue, but the shade leaned towards his hair color, along with a small streak of yellow. The taller male slowly pulled her into his arms and held her close, kissing the top of the girl's head as she cooed a little.

Lumpy turned back to Sniffles as the scientist approached them. "You know, he kept asking where you were until he passed out. He wanted you here with him, and the fact that you weren't just upset him. He had the thought that you just didn't care for him anymore and thought that you wanted to leave him. Or that's what I heard when he was dreaming." The two of them heard a quiet moan, and turned to see Russell shift himself. Lumpy gave his daughter to Sniffles and sat on the bed, watching as the small bluenette slowly stir awake. Once his vision cleared, his eye widened at the sight of Lumpy, and almost burst into tears. The taller male wiped one of the tears rolling down his cheeks and pulled him close, kissing his cheek softly. "It's okay. I'm here."

Russell wrapped arms around his neck, pecking the bluenette on the lips again and again, having the taller male wrap arms around his waist. Sniffles and Nutty nodded to each other before Nutty placed the child inside a small cradle and leaving the room with Sniffles, closing the door behind him. "I-I thought that-"

"Don't you dare say that I didn't care," Lumpy interrupted while pulling him closer. "Because I do. Ever since that night on New Years, the reason why I've been avoiding you is because I thought that I can't protect you, and because of that, I don't deserve to be around you," Russell's eye widened before the bluenette pulled away with saddened eyes. "I want to be able to protect you, to be there for you, hell I just want to stay by your side."

"But Lumpy." Lumpy leaned in closer. "I want to stay with you because I love you." Before Russell could blink, he felt the bluenette's lips make contact with his own. He soon started to kiss back as Lumpy's hands traveled down to grasp his hips. Russell allowed the taller bluenette to gently push him back on the bed. They broke apart as the smaller bluenette snaked his hands downwards, his fingers lightly grazing down the taller male's chest and grabbing his shirt. "I can't describe how long I've wanted to hear those words."

"Oh really?" Lumpy raised an eyebrow before Russell lowered his head. "Ever since the contractions started, I was wanting you to be there for when the baby was born, so I told her to wait until you showed up, but in the end that didn't really matter," He pulled his hands away as his bangs shielded his eye. "At first I thought that you had completely forgotten about me, and the stress just made the contractions more painful. The birth was painful I can say that, and I thought that I wasn't gonna make it. But then I thought that it wasn't just about me; it was about you too. So I did what I could and I pulled through."

Lumpy couldn't help but kiss him again after his monologue; he had heard enough. He ran his fingers through the small bluenette's hair, gently cupping his ears and lightly kissed his forehead with closed eyes. "I'm sorry. If I had only been here." The other male shook his head with a smile. "No that's alright. You're here now. That's what matters."

"Russell." The smaller of the two pulled the bluenette closer before letting their lips make contact once again and then pulling away with a smile. "Have you seen her? She's really cute."

"Yeah, she has your looks." Lumpy saw the exhaustion in his eyes and kissed his temple. "Get some sleep alright? I'll be right here." Russell nodded before curling up beside the bluenette and closing his eyes. Lumpy smiled at him as a cry was heard from their daughter. She had her arms stretched out as though she wanted to be held, or, what Lumpy thought, was reaching out for her mother. The bluenette stood up from his place and strode over to her, reaching down and carefully placing her in his arms. He didn't know if it was instinct, but she calmed down once she spotted him and giggled. Lumpy stepped over back to the bed, and placed her beside the sleeping male and pulled them both in his arms. He could feel the baby squirm a little before finally settling down and falling asleep. The bluenette closed his eyes with a light sigh. "I welcome you to the disastrous curse that is our world." He muttered softly to her before succumbing to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **I own nothing of Happy Tree Friends. All credit goes to Mondo Media.**

It wasn't until the next day when Lumpy took Russell and their daughter back to their apartment. The two of them had decided to name her Umi because the color of her hair reminded Russell of the ocean. The bluenette was still a bit drained from the night before, so Lumpy allowed him to rest up on the way home. The taller bluenette thanked Sniffles and Nutty for helping the smaller male before heading off back into the suburban area.

Lumpy couldn't help but smile when he heard the child cooing in Russell's arms, her tiny hands reaching up and pulling on a lock of hair. The smaller male groaned a little and looked down at her. "Get some sleep." He muttered while poking her nose, which made her giggle. Russell closed his eyes once again and leaned his head against the window, stroking the girl's cheek softly to sooth her to sleep. The taller male took a quick glance at the two and poked the smaller teen's cheek cautiously, not wanting to disturb him. Lumpy wanted to arrive home soon so he could hold the bluenette in his arms and never let go, and, as Russell had promised, make love to him as long as he wanted.

At last, Lumpy pulled into the driveway and turned off the car, pulling the sleeping Russell into his arms and carrying him into their apartment. The moment he stepped into the living room, he blinked a few times to see both Flippy and Flaky waiting for him with smiles. "We heard from Sniffles about last night," Flippy explained. "Congrats you two."

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Flaky asked him. Lumpy placed a finger over his lips and placed the sleeping bluenette on the couch. "He's still exhausted from last night, so be quiet. Anyway it's a girl, and we named her Umi."

"She's so cute." Flaky cautiously stepped over to Russell's side and peered at the bundle in his arms, smiling when he sees the chibi face in the blanket. "So little. I'm happy for you two. Does this explain why Giggles and Petunia were so upset with you?"

"Yeah," Lumpy replied while stroking the bluenette's face gently. "They were freaking out because I wasn't there when Umi was born."

"Was Russell mad at you?" The lime-haired male asked with a raised eyebrow. The taller male shook his head. "No. In fact, he was glad to see me. He said that he was a little stressed out because of it, but he didn't let that get in the way."

"I see." Flippy then pulled the red-head boy by the hand, having him blush. "Well we'll leave you two alone. If you need anything, just ask." Lumpy waved to the two are they stepped out of the front door, closing it behind them. The bluenette gently moved the smaller male so he had a place on the couch before pulling Russell in his arms. "It's just us now. I won't let anything touch you."

He heard Umi whine and shushed her so she wouldn't wake her mother. The child continued to whine even more, which made Russell moan lightly. Lumpy got up from his place and took her from the bluenette's arms. "Alright. Let's feed you."

* * *

It wasn't until sunset when Russell's eyes slowly opened as he heard a light cry coming from the second living room. He sat up as the cry became louder and slowly stepped in the living room to see Lumpy gently soothing their daughter to sleep. "Shh it's alright. Don't cry." He whispered softly as he cradled her close.

"Lumpy?" Russell called out in a hoarse whisper, having the taller male look up and smile, then turn back to the baby in his arms. "Now look what you did. You woke up your mother."

Russell's face tinted pink a little as he approached the taller bluenette and gently pecked him on the lips. "What happened while I was out?"

"While you were asleep, I was taking care of Umi until you were awake." The child in his arms waved her hands in the air with a giggle, making them both smile. "So wanna eat something before our special evening?" Russell raised an eyebrow at this, having Lumpy give him a lustful smirk. The smaller male blushed brightly at the thought and then turned away. "A-After we feed Umi."

It didn't take long for the two bluenettes to feed the small child, and Russell was about to put her to bed until Lumpy grabbed her from his arms. "I'll take care of it. After all, you're not gonna be able to walk in a bit." Russell's face turned a bright crimson color as he spat out some nonsense that the taller male didn't quite make out, but smiled as he took the yawning Umi to her room(which they prepared a month prior), leaving Russell on the couch in a blushing mess. He knew that Lumpy wasn't going to hold back considering how long it's been since they've actually done it, but he knew that Lumpy would be gentle.

Russell jumped a little when he heard the other's footsteps make their way down the stairs back to where he was. He lifted his head, his eyes growing wide when he saw the look the taller male was giving him. The smaller male scooted away before Lumpy grabbed him by the arm and crashed their lips together. The taller male shoved him down onto the cushions, prying his lips open so he could explore that wet cavern with his tongue. Russell moaned in return and wrapped arms around his neck to pull him close. He squeaked when he felt a hand creep under his shirt and tugged on a nipple. The two pulled back and the smaller bluenette saw that lust-filled look in Lumpy's eyes, which showed that he wasn't holding back.

Russell yelped in surprise when he felt teeth bite his neck. "You know," Lumpy started to speak. "A few months ago, I saw those damn twins trying to make a move on you, and it pissed me off," The smaller male remembered it clearly: He was sitting on a park bench reading a book when the twins walked over and started flirting. They told Russell that he looked hot now that he was pregnant, and they didn't care if the child was Lumpy's. As the two continued flirting, Russell grew scared of what they were going to do until Lumpy pulled him away. The two of them found it odd that Shifty was flirting when everyone knew he was madly in love with his twin, leading to Lifty's pregnancy; his mood swings were probably the reason why he went along with his brother's actions.

"I wonder if they're still gonna flirt when they see all of these hickeys on you." Russell's eyes widened as Lumpy continued to bite and suck on every piece of skin he could find. His shirt was pulled from his body, having the taller bluenette lean down to bite a nipple. Russell cried out before slapping a hand over his mouth, not wanting to wake their daughter. He squirmed when he felt Lumpy start to tease its twin, pinching and pulling on it as though to give it the same treatment. The small male felt heat at the base of his stomach and knew that he was already partially hard.

Lumpy continued to leave nothing but kisses and bite marks, lightly dipping his tongue into Russell's belly button which made the smaller male jump at contact. "L-Lumpy." Russell moaned out, knowing that he was fully hard now and that it was painful for him for it to be confined for too long. The taller bluenette smirked at this and started to unbutton the other's pants before stopping. Russell whined and wiggled his hips in protest, wanting Lumpy to keep going. Lumpy, however, ignored the whine and gently pecked him on the lips. "Touch yourself." He whispered in the smaller male's ear. Russell's already scarlet face transformed into a darker shade of red as Lumpy smirked at him. He question why he was asked to do this because he knows that Lumpy would pull his hand away and do it himself.

With this thought in mind, Russell snaked his hands down into his pants and boxers, flinching when his fingers wrapped around his arousal, and stroking it up and down. He moaned lightly as he tilted his head back, glancing over at the other bluenette to see the bulge in his pants twitch. Russell moaned his lover's name as he ran a finger over the head, feeling a bead of pre-cum form, which caused his hand to move faster and harder. His free hand traveled up his body and began to tug on a nipple, causing another moan to escape his mouth. He noticed a shadow loom over him and opened his eye to see Lumpy draw his tongue across the outer shell of his ear. "I'll help you." He whispered before dipping the wet muscle inside of his ear. Russell jumped at the feeling and almost let out a shout when the taller male's hand was shoved inside his pants and started to fondle his ballsack. Lumpy's other hand wrapped around his waist as he kept playing with the smaller bluenette. Russell turned on his side when he felt his release start to creep up on him. "Lumpy please," He begged with a flushed face, moaning louder when he dug a nail into the slit. "I-I'm about to-"

With his warning, Lumpy pulled his hands off and snatched Russell's hand away from his erection, yanking down his pants and boxers to see that it was about to release. Russell sighed once the cool air wrapped around his arousal, and fell back against the couch, glancing back at the taller bluenette once again. "Do you want me to take care of that?" He asked, referring to the bulge in his pants. Lumpy shrugged and leaned back to let Russell climb on top of him. The smaller of the two leaned in and pressed their lips together gently, unbuttoning the taller male's shirt as he did so. Lumpy couldn't help but hold his hips in place as the kiss deepened. Russell's tongue pleaded for entrance as it ran across the other's lips. The taller bluenette couldn't help but oblige and in a matter of seconds, their tongues danced gracefully against each other's mouths. Both of them moaned as Lumpy's hands moved down to cup Russell's ass. Once he felt a squeeze, Russell pulled back with a loud "Oh!", which encouraged Lumpy to keep going. Russell whimpered a little as he felt his cheeks being fondled by hands other than his own, and bit the taller male's shoulder when he felt a finger pressed against his tight hole.

Russell slapped his hand away and pouted. "That can wait." He said firmly, and the moment Lumpy was about to say something, he was cut off with another kiss. "Let me." He whispered before he traveled lower. Russell brought his lips to a nipple and kissed it gently, smirking when he noticed a reaction from the taller bluenette. Slowly, he bent down and took that same nipple in his mouth and began to suck on it gently. Lumpy tilted his head back with a gasp, feeling the smaller male start to tease its twin. Russell paused once he felt Lumpy's erection poke his inner thigh. Both males moaned once Russell started to rub his ass against the taller male's confined arousal. "W-What's with you being so horny?" He gasped out.

"Y-You made me this way, dumbass." Russell moaned out in response. Lumpy groaned as he grabbed the smaller male's hips and started to grind against them, which caused Russell to grab the waistband of his pants and start to tug them down. He forced himself off of Lumpy's lap and pulled down his pants enough so his arousal could spring free. Russell licked his lips and grabbed it with both hands, kissing the tip gently. "You're so damn hot when you touch yourself, you know that?" The smaller male ignored him as he took the head into his mouth and started to suck. Lumpy couldn't help but moan as he felt Russell take more of him and swirl his tongue around his shaft. "H-Hey Russell, I have a favor."

"Which is?" The taller male smirked and brought his erection to Russell's mouth. "Give me the best blowjob and I won't hesitate to make you cum as many times as I want." Russell blushed at this and glanced down at Lumpy's dripping member before continuing. Lumpy moaned as he was taken in all the way, his shaft receiving a wonderful massage by that skilled mouth. He grabbed a handful of Russell's hair and thrusted upwards. Russell's eyes widened before his head was grabbed on each side, and Lumpy's member was forced down his throat. He moaned and tried to squirm out of the bluenette's hold, but Lumpy was so high off of bliss that he could barely notice that he was gagging Russell. He thrusted faster until he came into the smaller male's mouth with a loud moan. He glanced down at the bluenette and gave a worried look when he saw Russell with faint tears in his eyes and a mouthful of semen that he wasn't able to swallow. He cupped one of his cheeks and kissed his forehead. "Sorry."

Russell paused for a minute before swallowing. "It's alright." He got off of Lumpy and kissed him gently. Lumpy pushed him back on the couch without breaking the kiss, spreading his legs wide and gently inserting a finger. Russell whimpered and gripped Lumpy's shoulders as the digit slid deeper inside of him. "L-Lumpy."

"I know. Just relax." Russell nodded and took in a breath as the taller bluenette inserted another finger before thrusting the two. Russell wrapped arms around him and pulled him in for another kiss to ease the pain. Lumpy rubbed one of his cheeks softly to deepen the kiss as he inserted a third finger. "Aha~!" The smaller male cried out in pain before he was silenced with another kiss. "It'll be over soon. I promise." Russell took in a few more deep breaths as Lumpy waited for him to adjust before continuing to thrust his fingers in and out. A moment later, the smaller male's eyes widened as he felt fingers brush against a certain spot, having him arch his back a little. "Did that feel good?" Lumpy asked him as he withdrew his fingers. Russell nodded and let out a sigh before something other than fingers prodded at his entrance. He felt pain travel up his spine as Lumpy continued to thrust into him until he was all the way inside. The smaller bluenette whimpered a little as the taller male kissed his falling tears. "S-Sorry. I-It's just been a while."

"I know. That's why I'm telling you to relax or it'll hurt more." There was a bit of pain in his voice, which told Russell that he was too tight for Lumpy to handle. He took in a breath and relaxed, pulling the bluenette closer to him. "I'm alright now. You can move." Lumpy nodded before pulling out halfway before snapping his hips forward and thrusting at a slow pace. Russell couldn't help but moan as heat began to boil from his stomach once again. "L-Lumpy." That signaled the taller bluenette to go faster. Lumpy turned him on his side, threw a leg over his shoulder, and thrusted into a deeper part of the smaller male. Russell threw his head back with a moan, clutching the cushion underneath him, nearly let out a shriek when Lumpy slammed into his prostate once again. Without having a chance to warn him, Russell moaned as white streaks landed across his stomach and chest. Lumpy raised an eyebrow. "How long have you been holding that in?"

Russell couldn't respond as he was soon thrusted into once again "You've made such a mess, you know." Lumpy licked the shell of his ear before biting down on it gently. "H-Hey, not so fast-"

"Remember, you said I could make you cum as many times as I want." The smaller male cursed to himself as he remembered promising that after he gave Lumpy a blowjob. Before his mind could react, he came again from Lumpy thrusting deeper than he ever had. He heard Lumpy mutter something in his ear before he was flipped onto his hands and knees. The taller male couldn't help but pound into him mercilessly, wanting to hear Russell cry out and scream his name. He wanted everyone to know that Russell was his and no one could have him. He wanted to claim the body that he loved so much, the one that he would give his life for, the one he wanted to cherish forever.

With these thoughts, Lumpy leaned down and sank his teeth into the nape of Russell's neck, having him cry out in pleasure. "Hey Lumpy?" The tall bluenette raised an eyebrow as Russell turned around to face him with a blush and a smile. "I'll always be yours." Lumpy gave another hard thrust before the smaller male was cumming again for the third time. At this point, Lumpy knew that he would release soon, so he wanted to make sure that every part of Russell belonged to him. As he thrusted harder and deeper, he made sure that the bluenette's skin was covered in a blanket of love marks and bruises. Russell began to moan louder and call out his name from time to time, constantly proclaiming how much he loved him.

With the final proclamation, Lumpy pulled the bluenette into his arms and held him close as he spilled himself completely inside of Russell, who moaned at the feeling. Both of them collapsed on the couch and panted hard, Russell snuggling himself comfortably into Lumpy's figure. Lumpy carefully pulled out and glanced down to see a small trickle of blood along with some semen. "You're bleeding." Russell glanced between his legs only to shake his head. "It's fine." He yawned as he closed his eyes. The taller bluenette dressed himself and took the other in his arms before carrying him up the stairs to their bedroom. He gently placed the exhausted bluenette under the covers before crawling in beside him and holding him close. "I love you." He whispered while kissing his cheek.

"I love you too." Russell muttered in response as he nuzzled his head into the pillow. Lumpy smiled before closing his eyes and letting sleep overtake him.

* * *

Russell awoke the next morning to find an empty space beside him, glancing around to see if he could find his bluenette lover. His eyes lowered as he placed a hand over his chest and sighed before glancing down at his attire. He noticed that he wore a pair of shorts that dared to ride up his thighs, his signature striped shirt, and his regular black hoodie with a jolly roger on the hood. He pulled the hood over his face and turned to the window, closing his good eye and lowering his head.

The bedroom door creaked open, and Russell jerked his head to see Lumpy in the doorway with their daughter in one arm and a cup of tea in his free hand. "Glad to see that you're awake." He said calmly while giving the cup to Russell and crawling on the bed. "Sorry that I didn't stay. Wanted to make sure Umi was alright."

"I'm grateful for that," Russell replied while taking a sip of tea. "Thank you, Lumpy." He smiled when he saw the child glance around at them curiously, ruby eyes shining in the light. She truly did take after Russell because she had his looks and eyes. Both males knew that she would grow up to be a very beautiful girl.

"Listen Russell," Lumpy spoke up, grabbing the bluenette's attention from the girl. "I just want to say that I'm truly sorry for not being there for you and Umi the other night. Instead of being with you, I was goofing off like an ignorant fool. I know it meant a lot to you, so I feel guilty."

"Lumpy, it's okay." Russell cupped one of his cheeks gently and gave him an affectionate glance.

"No it's not, Russell," Lumpy placed his hand over his lover's, and closed his eyes. "It's my fault that I wasn't there. I would make it up to you the best I could, but how can you make up something as important as meeting your child for the very first time? Because of this, I promised myself to never leave your side, no matter the circumstances. But I can't do that with how our relationship is now." Lumpy saw the frightened look in the bluenette's eye as he gave him a comforting smile. "I'm not leaving you, so don't worry. Instead, I'm doing the opposite."

He reached inside of his pocket to pull out a small black box. Russell's eye widened as the bluenette opened it to see a silver ring that shone with a small sapphire gem sitting on a ocean blue cushion. "Russell, will you stay by my side forever and live the rest of our lives together? Will you marry me?"

Russell brought both of his hands to his mouth as tears began to swell. He couldn't believe that this moment was actually happening. His gaze traveled from the ring to the loving glance in Lumpy's eyes. Letting the tears fall, he nodded with a smile. "Yes of course." He replied while wrapping arms around the bluenette's neck. Lumpy smiled as he wrapped his free arm around his waist and rubbed his back. The two of them heard cooing and glanced down to see Umi's smiling face. "Seems as though she approves." The taller bluenette concluded.

"Or she wants me to hold her." Russell retorted back with a smile as he gently placed the girl in his arms and poked her nose before turning to his lover. "We'll talk about wedding plans later. Right now, let's have breakfast." Lumpy nodded before pecking the smaller male on the lips, slipping the ring on his finger as he did so, before exiting the room. Russell smiled as he glanced at the ring before looking down at the small girl in his arms. "It's a pretty ring, don't you think?" Umi giggled in return as she pulled on a lock of hair. The small male fell back the bed, letting her crawl up to his face and poke his cheek. He kissed the ring on his finger and closed his eye, honestly feeling glad about everything that's happened ever since he became pregnant, and was relieved that Lumpy stayed with him during that time.

Russell was just happy to have someone like Lumpy in his life.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **I own nothing of Happy Tree Friends. All credit goes to Mondo Media.**

 **~EPILOGUE~**

Russell wanted to do nothing but sob.

He and Lumpy had planned to throw a party to celebrate their daughter being born, but it didn't go quite as planned. The two males had invited everyone they knew, even those kleptomaniac twins they disliked. Everyone was having a good time, congradulating the couple and talking and laughing with each other, until what sounded like gunshots were heard(probably someone popping balloons), trigger Flippy to flip out and slaughter everyone in sight.

Russell sat in a corner, trembling with fear as his daughter cried in his arms, watching Fliqpy murder all of his dearest friends. He glanced around in hope that Lumpy could hear the blood-filled screams of the various Tree Friends. He closed his eye tightly and pulled Umi closer to his chest, tears now pouring when he heard Toothy being sliced into pieces, Disco Bear screaming as his eyes were gorged out, and Cuddles as he was being stabbed by a TV remote.

Once silence fell, he opened his eye once again, only for it to widen when he saw dead bodies surrounding the blood-covered veteran. He slowly turned around to glance at the bluenette, those sharp teeth glistening in the light as he threw Flaky's head to the side. Russell grew more frightened of this eyes as he took another step closer towards him. Even if he was afraid, Russell found this strange in Fliqpy's behavior. Normally, he wouldn't kill anyone who had no chance of defending himself(for example a small child like Cub), so he wouldn't go after the bluenette because he had a child with him.

But Fliqpy stepped closer to him, raising the bloodied knife with that murderous grin. "N-No. P-Please don't." He begged as he pulled Umi closer to him as she cried and screamed. Russell let the tears fall as he waited for his death as well.

He heard a knife come in contact with skin and a grunt, but he didn't feel any pain. Russell sat in the corner with the most distraught look as he saw Lumpy collapse to the floor, a deep gash from his left shoulder to his right hip. He watched in horror as the lime-haired male started to cut more deep gashes whereever he could until the taller bluenette's eyes lost sight. Fliqpy sat up and cackled loudly, enjoying the sight of his fallen victims. Once he heard Umi cry, he shot glares towards the two trembling in the corner. A moment later, he made his way out of the house and out of sight. Russell sat in silence before he let out screams combined with sobs, mourning the deaths of not only his friends, but his lover as well. Tears began to drip to the floor and he couldn't tell if they were his or Umi's.

About half an hour later, paramedics arrived at the apartment, taking away the dead bodies one by one and carried them into the ambulance. Russell had managed to calm himself and his daughter down from their sobs as he watched Lumpy's body being carried away. He knew that it wasn't a permanent death, but it would be if the wounds weren't taken care of in the next 24 hours. If the wounds were taken care of, they would heal more quickly and the injured Tree Friend wouldn't feel any pain. The one who proved this was Pop's wife. She died in a way that seemed illogical to most people, but was common for the Tree Friends: She was walking along the sidewalk, until she was somehow dragged across the road because of string that was hooked around her neck(everyone assumed that was the twins' doing), sent flying in the air, thrown over a cliff, and crashing onto rocks that were at the base of a waterfall. Pop thought that the wounds would heal if he left them alone. He was proven wrong and she was dead permanently. Of course, the only exception to this rule was the matter of body parts regenerating after a couple of hours. That was the curse that this town had been brought upon for centuries.

Russell sat in the waiting room, watching a few of his friends walk out and wrap comforting arms around him, apologizing to him about what happened to Lumpy. Pop spoke up and told Russell that Cub was the one who popped countless balloons that triggered Fliqpy to awaken, endlessly spitting out apologies and begging for forgiveness as Nutty apologized for running away so Fliqpy wouldn't kill him, but Russell couldn't blame him for it. Nutty was four months pregnant with Sniffles's triplets. After the bluenette was killed, he feared for the lives inside of him and snuck away when Fliqpy was occupied so he could call for help(luckily he nor the triplets were hurt along the way). The one-eyed bluenette didn't really care who started it or who ran; he just wanted to know if Lumpy was alright. As more time passed, he continued to watch everyone step out of the ER and grew more worried that Lumpy wasn't coming back this time.

Once Flaky gave him a hug and stepped out of the room to find Flippy, Russell was about to lose all hope in believing that Lumpy was alright. He didn't want Umi to grow up without a father, and if he did die, how would he explain it to her? Now he realized why Fliqpy targeted him; he planned to lure Lumpy into a trap, because everyone knew that he would never hurt Russell when their baby was so small(unless of course the baby wasn't around). He found it unusual that the veteran had tried to attack him, but he had realized now that it was a set up to get Lumpy killed. The bluenette stood up and entered the room to see his unconscious lover in a hospital bed covered in bandages and his arm hooked up to an IV. Russell felt as though he was about to lose his dinner at the sight; he hated seeing Lumpy so injured like this, and it made him sick to his stomach. He found this strange and was more concerned because of it. Usually, it didn't take long for someone to awaken after their wounds were taken care of(even if someone was decapitated or eaten alive), but for them to be unconscious for so long didn't make sense.

A small yawn snapped him out of his thoughts as he glanced down to see Umi rub one of her eyes sleepily. He nodded to himself before sitting down in a chair next to the bed. "Let's get some rest, alright?" The bluenette gave one last glance towards Lumpy before closing his eyes and letting sleep overtake him.

* * *

Lumpy's eyes snapped open as he shot himself upwards, breathing heavily from his nightmare. The sun started to rise in the distance from a quick glance at his window. He let out a large sigh before making sure that all of his wounds were healed. The bluenette blinked a few times as he noticed something across his stomach. Russell nuzzled himself against his abdomen as he slept peacefully with Umi fast asleep in his arms. He smiled before gently running his fingers in turquoise colored hair, his hand sliding down to cup his cheek, the ring on his finger glistened in the faint morning light and his skin glowed. Lumpy noticed the dry tears on the smaller male's cheeks, which concerned him quite a bit. He figured that Russell had lost some sleep because he was so worried, but looking at his face now, he looked so peaceful and calm and not distraught and terrified like he was last night.

Russell moaned a little as he opened his eye, blinking a few times to see the smiling bluenette. He felt tears start to swell once again as he held out a hand to see if he wasn't dreaming. Lumpy gently took his hand and kissed his fingers, keeping his eyes on the smaller male as he did so. "You're alive." He breathed out as the taller male kissed his knuckles. Russell lowered his head as his tears began to fall for the umpteenth time before glaring at him. "Dumbass, I was worried!" He almost shouted, careful not to wake the girl in his arms.

"I know I know," Lumpy replied while rubbing his cheek softly in an attempt to calm him down, although he understood why Russell was upset. He almost thought the taller bluenette had been lost forever, and he would blame Fliqpy for it, which would cause him to never speak to Flippy again. Lumpy brought the distraught male closer to him and slowly brought their lips together. Russell soon gave in and started to kiss back, stroking the sleeping child's cheek softly. The taller of the two wrapped arms around his waist before they pulled back for air. "I'm sorry." He whispered, pulling the smaller male into a hug, careful of the baby between them. Russell nuzzled his head into the crook of his neck, kissing that spot gently and smiling. "I'm just glad you're alright. We were both worried."

"I could tell." Lumpy replied, noticing how red Russell's eye was and the dried tears on his face. Russell leaned in a pecked him on the lips once again before standing up. "I'd better get home to clean myself up. I'll come visit you later."

"You do know that we heal quickly right?" In a matter of seconds, Lumpy had gotten out of bed and pulled the smaller male into a hug. "I'll come with you." He whispered before taking Umi into his arms and kissing her nose. The girl wiggled slightly before opening her eyes, blinking a few times so her vision would focus. Once she saw her father, she giggled happily and stretched her arms out. Both males couldn't help but smile at her actions.

Once the sun had fully risen, the two of them were safely back in their apartment and started to clean up the mess that Fliqpy had created after putting Umi to bed. They never spoke a word to each other, believing that it wouldn't be the best time. Lumpy had decided to not talk about the events of the night before and wanted to let it go. Russell agreed with him, knowing full well that no one could control Flippy once he's flipped out, and hardly anything could snap him out of it.

By noon, the two had finished cleaning and were now on the couch, holding each other close, not speaking because they knew they didn't need any words to express how they felt. Russell curled up into the taller male's figure and nuzzled his head gently, closing his eye as he did so. Lumpy tangled his fingers into turquoise locks as he kissed the top of his head. "I'm sorry for making you worry."

Russell shook his head and look up. "It's alright. You're alive so that's all that matters, okay?" With the look he was giving, Lumpy couldn't help but slam their lips together, their fingers slowly intertwining as the kiss deepened. Russell cupped his cheek with his free hand and pulled away to glance into those blue orbs. He slowly slid off of the taller male's lap and started to head upstairs in response to the small child's cries. Lumpy sighed and leaned back, tilting his head backwards to glance at the ceiling. A moment later, Russell came back into the living room with Umi curled up in his arms, humming a small lullaby. Lumpy smiled as the smaller male sit beside him and lean on his shoulder. "I love you, you know that?"

"I know that," Lumpy nuzzled his hair with a smile. "I feel the same."

The two of them held each other close in an embrace, the tiny infant pressed protectively between them. They erased the events of last night from their minds, and focused onto what to come in the future. They thought about whether or not Umi would become friends with the other children when she was able to speak and walk. Lifty and Shifty were expecting little ones of their own(which wasn't a surprise to most of the Tree Friends), and Nutty will soon have to deal with a group of triplets, but it wouldn't be so tough if he had Sniffles to help him out. Russell started to wonder how many kids there will be running around, and knew there would be more on the way.

He decided not to worry about it now and began to focus on the family he currently had. He was happy about having a family, but at the same time, he was worried about what might happen to Umi. From the moment she entered this world, she was immediately a part of the curse that had lasted in their town for centuries. The only way to escape it is to leave, if that were indeed possible. Russell glanced down at the child who had found a way under his shirt to feed. She whined at the lack of food, having him get to his feet and placing her carefully in his arms. "I know I know. I'll feed you." He turned around to peck Lumpy's cheek before stepping off towards the kitchen.

Russell knew that his new life was about to begin, and he couldn't wait for what to expect in the future.


End file.
